


Stuffed

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in One Hole in Two Holes, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Hank gets two dicks in each hole is what I am saying, M/M, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hank gets hit by sex pollen because he does something stupid, the entire team has to be called in to deal with this.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Hank Pym, Hank Pym/Steve Rogers, Hank Pym/Thor, Hank Pym/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 13





	Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic Hank has a vagina, in this house we do not call Spitroasting "Double Penetration in Two Holes" and I will not be writing het, so this is the only option.

There had been too many plant monsters this year, and Clint had had enough. It seemed like every week, or so there was a new species of alien plant, the spores having been carried to Earth in a spaceship, and they would take over the city. This time they had probably been sent by the Kree or the Skrulls, who were mad at the Avengers, but were also not stupid enough to go anywhere near Earth. But did they really need to engineer them to be so touchy-feely? The next time Clint saw Kl’ rt he was going to shove the tendrils up his ass and see how he liked it. 

Speaking of which, he sent a Pym Particle arrow (the only one that could grow big enough to slice through these things) through a plant that had captured Hank. Hank had definitely not seen enough hentai to know where that was going, and somehow Clint doubted that he would want his first experience to be in person. 

“Can you get me some samples?” Hank asked, because he was ungrateful, and apparently, alien plants brought out the mad scientist in him. Clint definitely did not want him to have a cutting, which he would undoubtedly plant but forget about sealing away, resulting in an all-new growth taking other the Avengers mansion in about a week. “I want to run some tests.” 

“I’m a bit busy trying to keep them at bay,” Clint snapped, slicing through a tendril that was crawling up his leg with a held arrow, “can you not just pick apart the corpse?” 

Hank looked disappointed, but thankfully didn’t say anything else or try to collect any samples himself, at least until the giant pink flower sprouted right in front of them. 

Clint had been a bit busy at the time and unable to babysit, so the first time he noticed that Hank had pulled a q-tip and a plastic container from somewhere in his costume was when the man was already swabbing the inside of the flower. 

Pink pollen exploded all over him, Clint rushed over to make sure that he wasn’t going to keel over from being poisoned, but Hank seemed to be perfectly fine. 

In fact, after that, the rest of the fight went easily; Reed Richards had cooked up something in his lab and carpet-bombed the entire city with it, the plants wilting a few seconds after first contact. Clint wasn’t sure why their resident biochemist hadn’t thought of that. Maybe that was what the whole thing about samples had been in the first place... 

So, they’d headed home, everyone had taken a shower, and he’d been about to head to bed when he’d been called down to the lab. “Hey Big Fella?” He asked, peering around the door; part of him had worried that the dust would have turned his teammate into a zombie, but Hank was just a little flushed. 

“Clint?” Hank breathed, his voice sounding juddery, like he was right on the verge of orgasm, but had been denied it for hours, and Clint tried not to imagine what that would look like. “You came... I was just running a few tests... on the pollen...” 

“Yeah, and?” He brushed his hand against Hank’s forehead, trying to feel his temperature, only to have his hand grabbed and tugged downwards. Yeah, he guessed that was probably a little familiar. 

“It would probably be easier to show you,” Hank breathed, bringing Clint’s hand down to between his legs, where Clint could feel... two folds, and so much slick that the older man was leaking through the fabric. He shifted his fingers slightly, and Hank gasped in pleasure. “It... it hurts, and it’s just getting worse, fingering myself doesn’t help. I need your cock, Clint.” 

Clint pushed his fingers in slightly, earning a moan from the older man. He was clearly being affected by the pollen, Hank would never... Clint would say that he wouldn’t be this desperate normally, but that wasn’t true; he just wouldn’t be asking for help if his mind wasn’t clouded by the pollen. But then... Clint was rock hard, and... and... 

Hank’s fingers found his zipper, and there was a loud noise as he pulled it down. “Come on,” he murmured, pulling Clint’s fat cock out of his boxers, “get this out. Stick it in me, I need it.” He’d already divested himself of his own pants, and was lounging on the table, his legs spread. He watched as Hank’s fingers found his own pussy again, slipping inside, only for him to whine when they just weren’t thick enough. 

“Clint...” He pleaded, and that was the final straw. 

Clint surged forward, smashing their lips together, the tip of his cock rubbing against those folds as Hank moaned into his mouth. 

Clint slammed his hips forward, penetrating him all the way to the base, and enjoying the way the scientist clamped down around his cock. He was so wet already, that it wasn’t hard to get a rhythm going, and despite the fact that Hank probably didn’t do this often, he stretched around Clint easily. 

“Friend Barton?” Thor’s booming voice called out as soon as he got a good rhythm going. “What in the nine realms are you doing?” 

Clint whirled his head towards the voice but didn’t bother to stop thrusting, only to see Thor flanked by Steve and Tony. Tony waved his Identicard at them. Clint shot an accusatory glance towards Hank. 

“It really is quite painful,” Hank told him, at least having the decency to look somewhat guilty, “I thought I might need more than one”. 

* * *

‘More than one’ quickly turned to ‘four at once’ although Tony needed to cajole Steve into that. Steve seemed a little bit out of his depth the entire time if Clint was quite honest. Although Steve was also the one that suggested that maybe Clint should pull out and Hank should be taken to medbay, although four voices shouted him down about that. 

“Aye, Beast cannot be trusted in this situation,” Thor said sagely, “his advice would likely be what is already occurring, except with him at the helm.” 

Suddenly, the Thunder God’s cock was pressed right up against Clint’s, and it took a moment for him to realize that he was planning on sliding in right alongside him. Hank gave a gasp of pain. “Hey!” Clint snapped, “He can’t stretch that much!” 

“The man with growth powers cannot stretch that much?” Thor chuckled. “He just needs time to get used to it, right, friend Pym?” 

Nervously, Hank nodded. 

It was a slow, laborious process, mostly because Thor was so big, and they could only get an inch in at a time, but eventually, Thor was fully seated inside him alongside Clint. 

Steve and Tony shared a look before the two of them sighed and stepped forward to claim the scientist’s ass. Clint supposed anything was better than sloppy seconds... or sloppy fourths in this case. 

Steve, at least, was more concerned about Henry’s wellbeing than Thor was, as he made sure to insert one thick, lubed up finger after another into his ass until he had all four fingers on his right hand inside. 

Tony, meanwhile, was vibrating impatiently. “Come on, honey, let’s go, let’s fuck him already.” 

With another sigh, Steve relented, allowing Tony to press inside the biochemist first, before sliding in alongside him just a moment later. Thor, of course, was too impatient to wait for them, and he had started fucking roughly into the shaking body just a few moments before, his balls slapping against Hank’s labia with every thrust. 

Despite trying to wait, Clint soon got drawn into the rhythm, mostly spurred on by the little whimpering noises Giant-Man made as soon as Thor was fully seated again. 

It was difficult to find a rhythm between four people, but somehow, they managed it, always making sure that Hank had at least one cock fully seated in both holes at all times. He made a weak noise, and Clint couldn’t resist the urge to lean down and kiss him. 

But having both the slick walls of a pussy, and another man’s cock rubbing against him soon proved to be too much, and soon Clint was seeing stars, coating the other man’s insides with his cum. 

The door to the lab slid open, and Simon Williams stepped in. “Hey Hank? Why do I have a notification from you?” He said, not looking up from his Identicard. 

Hank very carefully turned his head away from Clint. 

“Yes Hank,” Clint said mildly, “why does every person on this team have a notification from you? Please enlighten us.”


End file.
